


all stars fall eventually

by junxouji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Romance, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji
Summary: There was a spark to his heart when Jaehyun first laid eyes on Taeyong that never seemed to go away no matter how much time has passed.





	all stars fall eventually

**Author's Note:**

> another self indulgent jaeyong fic because why not?? :') as always im always looking for prompts or nct fic friends on twitter to chat with so if you wanna talk im there as junxouji!!!!

_just like the star that doesn’t leave the dark sky_   
_we’ll carry this dream forever_   
_together with love and trust_   
_and if i were that person once again_   
_i’d hug your hardened heart tightly in my arms forever_

  
_★☆★☆_

 

There were things that could easily consume you like fires. Jaehyun quickly learned that often times these came in the form of people. Perhaps, he had always had a pengiancy for love. A hero complex where he imagined that maybe if he loved hard enough and put his all into the relationships he had that they would find happiness, appreciate him, and return his yearning love. And eventually, he realized that no amount of well wishing could save certain situations from their inevitable doom.

None of the pretty girls or life lessons could have prepared him for Lee Taeyong. No amount of emotional preparation could make him ready to fall that hard and that fast for the cherry-haired male. Truthfully, Jaehyun didn’t totally understand it himself. Instead he merely knew the moment he laid eyes on Taeyong that his life would ultimately be turned inside out, upside down, and ripped from his own hands to control. He handed the torch of his fate to Taeyong unknowingly allowing the male to pull at his heart strings like a mindless puppet.

Maybe, just maybe, he didn't need to understand the reality that Taeyong was master to his heart.

There are worse people he could have fallen in love with, he thinks.

 

  
Taeyong did not talk much in their shared classes. Jaehyun had absolutely no idea what type of person he happened to be in. In fact, he was certain that Taeyong didn’t do much talking at all. Even those confirmed to be the pink haired male’s friends always expressed concern to get their timid, shy, introverted friend out.

Jaehyun tried to look and admire when he could. He liked the way the sun reflected off of Taeyong’s face when he sat near the windows buried in oversized sweaters and sleeves going way past his fingers. Sometimes, it seemed almost as if Taeyong was closing in on himself to protect him from the outside world. Something flared in Jaehyun when a girl approached doe-eyed, lost, and flustered Taeyong with confessions or flirtatious motives. Didn’t they see Taeyong didn’t want that type of attention? Maybe he is just jealous he cannot gather the courage to approach the other. Or maybe, just maybe, he knows his affection wouldn't be appreciated or welcomed by Taeyong who seems content with being a wallflower–although Jaehyun thinks Taeyong is not so easy to dismiss, sucking attention any moment he stepped into a room like how flowers tilted towards the sun seeking any bit of sunlight. He's frustratingly beautiful in the way he carefully speaks, timidly moves, how his eyes flicker nervously never quite catching someone's eyes, and how he didn't want to be the center of anyone's thoughts–as if it were possible to possibly ignore the brightest star in a room for a lowly candle flame.

Jaehyun is often conflicted on whether to approach merely for friendly reasons. Surely, if he couldn't confess, they would merely be friends?

Yet he didn't have it in him. Too nervous, too uncertain, too afraid that the other would see in him everything Jaehyun on a daily basis threatened to spill out.

God, how he loved him. This unapproachable, unobtainable, ethereal stranger. Poor Jaehyun was destined for a lifetime of silent admiration.

Until he wasn't.

 

His saving grace was a party. Charming, dashing, dimple-smiled Jaehyun couldn't possibly miss his best friend and roommate’s birthday party at a nearby bar, relatively close to his apartment and the campus.

It'd be a unforgivable act to Johnny if Jaehyun skipped it for a night of diligent studying.

The music is loud, the space is small, and crammed with friends of Johnny. He had always been well-liked and relatively cool. They had studied together when Jaehyun had gone to Chicago for an exchange program bringing Johnny back to Korea with him. Since then they had been inseparable. Jaehyun was not lacking in friends but Johnny was on another level of popularity one could only aspire to be. Jaehyun admired him.

(And soon he'd be thanking him.)

At first, Jaehyun doesn't notice. He's preoccupied with talking to Yoona, Johnny’s long time crush, about school and such. He's sipping from his glass at some odd mix the bartender served admiring the ambitious medical student.

It doesn't take him long to notice. A hovering of pink spots it's way over Yoona’s shoulder vacuuming all attention from the woman. Taeyong looking completely lost in the crowds of people, doe eyes darting here and there until they make contact with Jaehyun’s freezing. He literally stops and looks on the verge of panic. Jaehyun moves quickly excusing himself and pushing forward thankful for his height and size as he bulldozes his way to the other unsure what he's doing besides following instinct.

Taeyong doesn't look away but doesn't quite meet his gaze when he's close enough to catch the sweet floral scent of his cologne. He fumbles with the sleeves of his sweater shyly.

“Taeyong hyung?”

“You're in my history class, right?” Taeyong speaks slowly and deliberately. It occurs to Jaehyun this is the first time they've spoken. Wow. He's so entranced yet they've never spoken a word.

“Yes. We have some of the same friends. You know Johnny?”

“Everyone knows Johnny.” Taeyong replies softly with a small smile and fuck, Jaehyun is certain he'd never see anything prettier.

Jaehyun never considered himself a romantic, much less a bleeding heart. He never thought love was turbulent or all consuming. He never really imagined love and he doesn't need to now. He can only say he can vividly envision it in Taeyong’s soft smile, those willful yet coy eyes, and the way he somehow radiates warmth from only a gaze. Jaehyun is so in love. So, so, so lost in the oceans of Taeyong he's drowning on waves of endorphins.

“You came all the way here to talk to me. I interrupted your conversation, Jaehyun.” Taeyong says wistfully not sounding too apologetic as his eyes twinkle.

“I didn't introduce myself yet.”

“No, no you didn’t.”

 

  
Taeyong is surprisingly playful not hesitant to tease Jaehyun for how many times he's fallen asleep in class or how many times he's been caught staring at him. He's good natured, witty, and easily flustered when Jaehyun defends himself for staring:

“I couldn't help but stare at someone so beautiful.” Jaehyun huffs, dimple prominent and eyes crinkled fondly. It's only been a few hours yet he can feel himself sinking in that love–stickily honey and painfully sweet.

Taeyong laughs, cheeks red, eyes bright, and hands squeezing Jaehyun’s arm. “If I'm so beautiful why did you never say anything to me?”

Jaehyun pauses, high on the drinks and the smiles, happily buzzed but cautious because no matter how much he feels he cannot risk losing Taeyong. “You never seemed to like the attention of your admirers. You always politely rejected them.”

Taeyong looks startled but it doesn't wipe away his rosy cheeks. His lashes flutter and his smile softens.

“Maybe I was just waiting for the right person to approach me.” Taeyong says finally as he sips his drink thoughtfully, eyes cutting to him. “None of my admirers were you, now were they?”

“You don't know me, hyung.” Jaehyun stumbles.

“Silly.” Taeyong says. “If you haven't been so busy watching me maybe you would have noticed me watching you back.”

Jaehyun soars.

 

 

Then he lands in a routine. Class, walking Taeyong to his dance classes, lunch with Taeyong, then maybe crashing in the library for a while with Taeyong before repeating the next day. Jaehyun doesn't mind it because between the shy flirting and smiles he's learning a lot about him.

He didn't think it was possible to like him more but he does.

Taeyong doesn't talk to many, actively avoids most, but devotes his time to those he cares about. He worries a lot, much of that worry going to Jaehyun who is quickly promoted as his favorite person. He obsessively worries over if he's eating well, sleeping enough, studying well–Taeyong is very much a helicopter mom. It's cute when he's busy nagging and Jaehyun just boldly smooths his hair how he shuts up looking so star glazed.

“You are dangerous.” Taeyong confesses one evening when Jaehyun spends too long staring at his lips but making no move yet. Not until the trembles in Taeyong’s gaze disappears.

“If you only had an idea of how dangerous.”

 

  
“So, you and Taeyong hyung?” Yuta asks one day when Taeyong cannot eat lunch with him because he's busy with a lab with his partner. Johnny is devouring his pizza like there is no tomorrow and Yuta is staring at him knowingly.

“What do you mean?” Jaehyun pipes.

“You know what I mean. Be careful. That guy might be charming and all but he has a reputation. He led Sicheng on pretty badly last semester. Made the poor guy cry when he finally confessed.” Yuta says wirily.

“Taeyong isn't like that.” Jaehyun defends, “Maybe Sicheng didn't get the signs.”

“Whatever you say. Just be careful. Something is odd about him.” Yuta says and Johnny grunts noncommittal.

 

  
Jaehyun liking Taeyong is as evident as the sky is blue. Taeyong has to see yet he cannot help but think of Yuta’s words. What if Taeyong is merely lonely and using his presence to pillow a void inside of him?

He wouldn't do that, right?

“You're quiet.” Taeyong says as he peeks up from his textbook. There is a frown on his face and somehow he's still so fucking beautiful. He just looks apprehensive. Expectantly, almost.

“I heard something odd today.” Jaehyun says slowly unsure how to breach the subject. They are only friends – friends who flirt but nonetheless they're not boyfriends and Jaehyun is under no assumption they ever would be.

“What's that?” Taeyong asks closing his book, eyes flickering to his.

“That you drag people who like you more than friends along.”

Taeyong doesn't react at first. Jaehyun doesn't expect his face to go aloof and cold, sharp with anger as his eyes dart away.

“Is that what you think I'm doing? Toying with you?” Taeyong demands, “God–just when I think there is someone out there that isn't like everyone else.”

“I'm asking you to clarify exactly what you're doing with me.”

“What is there to clarify!? We're getting to know each other. You're figuring me out and I'm figuring you out. Everyone always has something to say, you know. Maybe I'm just waiting around to see if you're going to get tired of me when you see I'm not perfect.” Taeyong bites out.

“I don't know why you're getting so worked up.” Jaehyun says, chest burning not liking this one bit. Taeyong's gaze has never been angry towards him, never once harsh, and never cold.

“Because rather than believe I don't have any bad intentions you believed someone else who doesn't know me. I know what people say about me. I'm stuck up, I don't join in on things with my peers, I reject everyone–have you ever wondered why? There is a misconception about me being this perfect, flawless, kind person.”

“I didn't–”

“You did, Jaehyun. You didn't get the acceptance you wanted right away from me and doubted me.” He sounds hurt. Fuck.

“It isn't like that. I don't think you have to accept how I feel. You don't even have to return it. As long as you're not toying with my emotions–”

“Have I done anything to give you the impression I was?”

“No–”

“Then do not question how I feel or my motives. Trust and respect me.”

 

 

  
Taeyong doesn't ignore him but he's displeased. It's evident in the way his eyes are sharper, clear as if seeing Jaehyun for the first time. He cannot help but feel small in his gaze when Taeyong turns his attention to him fully.

He's distant. There is hardly any flirting. No soft brushing of their hands or shoulders. No excessive laughter. It's chewing Jaehyun inside out to witness Taeyong reacting so oddly to him. He thought he had melted his icy exterior but in return had built it back up like an idiot.

He knew Taeyong was mostly upset about the reality that Jaehyun could think he was capable of playing around with him. Maybe it's just evidence of their fast paced romance – swept up in the tidal wave without properly knowing each other. Jaehyun feels foolish realizing how delicate this was, their relationship was by all means breakable; that thought made him feel sick.

“Stop looking at me like a wounded puppy.” Taeyong finally says one day between their walks to classes. His bag is slung over his shoulder and his pink hair more vivid than ever. “Casting me those lost pup eyes won't get you in a good graces again so quickly.”

“What will?” Jaehyun asks.

“A proper date.”

Jaehyun almost has whiplash when his eyes flicker to the older male slightly. He waits for a laugh or anything that indicates he's joking but he doesn’t. A proper date? Does that mean they've been having unofficial dates? That despite saying the wrong thing Jaehyun still has a chance of wooing him? His head is spinning at the thought suspended in the clouds of his affections.

 

A proper date according to Taeyong isn't dinner or movies. Those aren't things you get to know someone by properly. It's something fun and simple like an amusement park. Jaehyun isn't a fan of rollercoasters but he readily agrees anyways. There is absolutely nothing a ride could do that Taeyong hadn't already. His stomach and heart was perpetually threatening to pop out of his chest in the presence of the male.

Taeyong is giddy and excited. It's evident in the way his brown eyes sparkle and his face lights up like a kid, an obvious bounce to his step. Jaehyun is perplexed how this is the same Taeyong that had been angry with him. The same Taeyong who would sacrifice his own arm than hurt Jaehyun.

(Jaehyun is such a fool he realizes.)

He's buried in an oversized sweater and his pink hair slightly tousled. He looks every bit of boyfriend and it's increasingly tempting. Just to take his hand–wrap his larger hand around Taeyong’s and squeeze.

Taeyong looks over at him and Jaehyun watches his face sober. As if he knows, as if he sees, as if Jaehyun doesn't make it fucking obvious.

He loves him.

The sureness in that is absolute. The pain of it wraps its way around his rib cages and squeezes. The mere thought of Taeyong is enough to get him breathing hard. In his presence he's always high strung and tense as if one thing can set them off–set them down a path Jaehyun wants to avoid. He's always hesitant as if Taeyong will realize he isn't worthy and leave. Always taking a step closer as if to stop him from leaving.

Jaehyun loves Taeyong like flowers love the sun. They lean into him, seeking to soak in his radiance for themselves, and bask in his warmth.

Taeyong knows. Maybe since they first began speaking. He knows because the way Jaehyun looked at him was much different than the way anyone else did. As if Taeyong was to be cherished and protected always. As if Jaehyun was hesitant that the same feelings he was struggling to keep at bay and not overwhelm Taeyong with would scare him away or not be returned. Jaehyun allowed himself to suffer by merely being next to Taeyong.

It's flattering and hard to not feel moved by as Taeyong reaches through the unspoken distance and wraps his fingers securely around Jaehyun. He doesn't need so much protecting but Jaehyun looks like a lost wounded child with too much love in his heart threatening to spill out. If only he knew that Taeyong would never do anything to waste a single drop of his fondness or love. Taeyong really needs to show Jaehyun his feelings aren't one sided.

He squeezes Jaehyun’s hand gently as he tugs him forward with a small smile. Jaehyun isn't really paying attention to where they're going he's far too blinded by the smile to notice Taeyong leading them to a corner of the amusement park blocked off by a path that lead to the food court.

Taeyong pauses and pushes Jaehyun against the nearest buildings wall. The air smells like cotton candy, barbecued meats, and stickily sweet cakes coated in powdered sugars. His hand raises to Jaehyun's cheek taking in the startled expression and flooding of color on Jaehyun's face. He looks so fucking soft, so fucking eager, and so willing–like he'd do absolutely anything Taeyong asked. Taeyong smiles brighter as he leans in hearing the hitch of Jaehyun's breath and the stutter that goes through him when his lips press against the taller male’s. Jaehyun melts quickly, mouth parting for Taeyong’s insistent tongue, fingers digging into Taeyong’s waist almost a moan bubbling from his chest. Taeyong chuckles against his lips, nipping playfully, stroking his hot apple red cheeks fondly.

“Stop being scared I'm going to let you down, Jae.” Taeyong finally says, “I like you too. Now focus on having fun and not that I'm going to run away from you. You caught me up in your webs, I've been charmed by your dimple sweet smile, and wooed by your feelings.”

Jaehyun doesn't speak, he doesn't have words, and can only hear the pulse of his blood pounding in his head. He nods slowly.

Taeyong smiles once again as he sneaks one more quick kiss before tugging Jaehyun along to enjoy their time. He thinks maybe Jaehyun finally gets it: he's not alone in his feelings for the other, certainly not–Taeyong fell as soon as he saw Jaehyun peer at him like he'd never look at the sun and be marveled all because he saw something better in Taeyong. Simple, flawed, imperfect Taeyong.

 


End file.
